Secret of Moonacre: The Curse of the Storm Witch
by adragonfly2012
Summary: Two strange kids of the Froste family must travel to Moonacre to save their family and friends from the evil Storm Witch. Will they save the ones they love? Or will the whole world crumble beneath the terrible power of the Storm Witch?
1. Chapter 1

**No, Alyssa Froste is not a spoof off of Elsa from Frozen. Let me know what you think of the story!**

A young woman, seventeen years old with blonde hair and green eyes, hung over the deep chasm wondering how long she had before the rope holding her

snapped and she fell to her doom. "I love you," she whispered to the unconscious boy hanging next to her. She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but she wanted

those to be her last words. Her name was Alyssa Froste. That girl was me, and I'm going to tell you my story.

Like I said before, my name is Alyssa Froste, but you can call me Ally. Some call me a witch. Others call me lucky. But really, I'm just a

girl. A girl with ice powers. Hundreds of years ago, at the beginning of the Froste family, one of my ancestors found favor in the eyes of a sorceress known simply

as "The Blizzard". The Blizzard loved my ancestor and her family. She blessed my ancestor with the powers of ice. Ever since then, the oldest Froste in every

generation was given the same powers. I'm the oldest Froste in my generation so I have the powers that my ancestor was given. Okay, enough with the

background. On with the real story.

I was playing around with my powers on a sunny Friday morning. I blasted a shard of ice at the target I'd built. A column of fire intercepted it. I gasped. "Jackson!

I was trying to practice!" I shouted at my twin brother. Jackson stepped into the clearing. "Sorry, sis. I couldn't help it!" "I really wish you didn't have fire powers,"

I grumbled. I should probably explain why my brother has fire powers instead ice, because technically he is also the oldest in our generation. The truth is, I'm

not entirely sure. I'm three minutes older than him so I guess I'm still the oldest. We are pretty much as different as fire and ice. My mom rushed into the clearing.

"Children! You must flee at once! She's coming!" Mom shouted. "What? Who's coming?" I asked. "The Storm Witch! I've already packed your bags. You must go to Moonacre

Manor and find the Moon Princess. Only she can save us! Now go!" Jackson and I grabbed our bags and ran, not knowing what we were running from, or

where we were to go. I looked back just in time to see my mother engulfed in a tornado. I heard a horrible cackling. "I'm coming for you, Alyssa Hunter Froste!

And there is nowhere for you to hide!" said the voice. A tear streamed down my cheek as Jackson pulled me away. I ran for my life toward a place and a person

I'd only heard existed in legends.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where exactly is this so-called 'Moonacre Manor'?" I asked Jackson. "No idea," he replied. "Oh, lovely," I mumbled. I spotted a large house in the distance.

"Maybe we should start there," I pointed to the house. We must have walked for hours. "Wait! Don't move," I told Jackson, putting a hand on his chest. There

was a rustling in the bushes. "Show yourself!" I said. I heard something above me. I looked up just in time to see a pair of black boots with a person attached

about to come down on my head. And everything went black.

I woke up blindfolded and tied to a tree. I tried to step forward, but I was bound to the tree with

ropes that covered me from my chest to my feet. Someone

ripped off the blindfold from behind me. "Who do you think you are?" I said. "Show yourself! Or else-" a voice cut me off. "Or else what?" A young man stepped

into my view. For a moment, I tried to remember how to breathe. The boy had curly brown hair and dark eyes. He wore red feathers around his neck and an

assortment of buckles and different bits of metal decorating his leather clothing. "Who are you, girl?" he asked. "None of your business," I retorted. "Alright, I'll

go first," he said. "My name is Robin de Noir. Now I suggest you tell me your name if you ever want to see your brother again." "Ugh. Fine. I'm Alyssa Froste," I

said with an exasperated sigh. "Froste? Your name is Froste?" Robin seemed a bit taken back at the name "Froste". I nodded. "Now before we go any further,

I'd like to know why you attacked us," I said. " And these ropes are bloody ridiculous! Untie me!" "Oh, of course." Robin began untying the ropes. "That's

better," I said. "But you still didn't tell me why you attacked us. And where's Jackson?" "I attacked you because you're about to intrude Moonacre Manor. My

job is to guard Moonacre Manor, and those who live in it. As for your brother, he is safe in the home of my sister." Robin explained. "What business do you

have at Moonacre Manor?""I'm not entirely sure. Our mother sent us here raving about a Storm Witch. Then a giant tornado carried her off," I replied. "Not that

you'd be smart enough to know anything about all this." "Well, if you insist on being a smart mouth, I could always have Rolf silence you," Robin said, folding

his arms. "Who's Rolf?" I asked. Robin whistled in reply. At first I thought I was seeing a large black dog run through the trees. Then it got closer and I realized

that it was _definitely _not a dog. It was a black lion. I stepped backwards, tripped on a root, and fell flat on my butt. "What the-?" "That's just our guard dog, er,

lion," Robin said, smirking. I tried to ignore the feeling of dread building up inside of me and forced myself to speak with confidence. "You're asking for a cold

shoulder, pal," I said. Robin's smile faded. "What do you mean?" he asked. I blasted a shard of ice so that it

pinned his sleeve to the nearest tree. "What are you? Some sort of witch?" he asked, his eyes wide. His fear pleased me so much that I continued on, hoping

to get him to back off. I blew a strand of blond hair out of my face. "No, I am a sorceress. Sorceress, not witch," I said, planting my hands on my hips. "What's

the difference?" Robin asked. "Witches are ugly, warty, cackling old women. They say ridiculous things like 'Boil and bubble and toil and trouble'. I mean really!

It's ridiculous, the way they approach magic. Us sorceresses use an ancient

language. Though powerful sorceresses can perform magic with nothing but their willpower.

Sorceresses are beautiful, more powerful, and far more dangerous. There are very few naturally born sorceresses. Those who aren't born with powers use

spellbooks. Those sorceresses are nothing more than petty magicians. I am a real sorceress," I explained. The last part was a lie, though. All sorceresses are

born with powers. And also, witches aren't ugly warty hags. They don't even exist. Most sorceresses don't use words for their magic. They use willpower, like

I'd told Robin. When they want a spell, they use ingredients to create it. I was just telling Robin the stereotype that people think. No way could I tell him the

truth, especially when he just assaulted me and my brother. "Now call off your silly cat, and I'll release you."

Robin glared at me, but I didn't care. I was too busy enjoying my victory in the argument and my achievement of almost making him wet his pants. "Rolf!

Down!" he said. I willed the ice shard that was embedded in his sleeve to melt. "Now take me and my brother to the Moon Princess," I said firmly. "All right,

fine," Robin grumbled. He trudged off toward wherever he was keeping my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been asked why Alyssa lied to Robin, so here's the explanation in this chapter. The next few chapters will be from Robin's POV. Coming soon!**

Truth be told, I felt bad about lying to Robin. But if I told him the truth about sorceresses, the truth about me and what I'd done, I was afraid that he wouldn't

help me. That he would think I was cruel and had a heart as ice cold as my powers. I had no choice but tell him what was easiest for him to handle. I wanted

him to be a little bit afraid of me, but just enough to know not to test me. I suppose I should tell you the truth, though. I have these… blackouts. I black out

and do things, and when I wake up, I have no recollection of what I did. One night, when I was nine, I had the worst blackout of my life. I woke up to find my

father frozen solid. I'd blasted him with my powers and didn't remember a thing. He had a look of horror frozen on his face like no other. I hated to think what

had happened that night. I had Jackson help me thaw him out, but by the time he was out of the ice, it was too late. He was gone. My father was dead and it

was all my fault. I've been holding back with my powers ever since then. But as careful as I've been, the powers have been growing stronger. My mother made

me wear thick gloves for three years until I could get control of my blackouts. I haven't had a blackout since I was fourteen, but I'm still afraid to go to sleep at

night. I'm afraid that I'll hurt someone else. It was a few days after I'd killed my father that I finally realized the full impact of what had happened. I had no

father. And now, I had no mother either. I was an orphan, and Robin was the closest thing I had to a friend besides my brother. What was I going to do? The

thought that I now counted Robin as a friend didn't exactly reassure me. But then again, even the way he glared at me was kind of cute. Wait a minute. What

am I saying? He tried to kidnap me! Well, I suppose I can let that go so long as he doesn't try anything stupid. Ugh! I can't even make up my own mind. My life

is so complicated.


End file.
